East India Trading Company
The East India Trading Company or the EITC is the fictionalized version of the English East India Company in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. In the islands, the company is headed by Lord Cutler Beckett History The East India Trading Company was granted a Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. It has since become one of the most powerful commercial enterprises in existence. The East India Trading Company's business is mostly centered on India, where it also acquired auxiliary governmental and military functions which have come to overshadow its commercial activities. The Company has recently begun to expand its operations into areas in the New World. Villains The East India Trading Company are portrayed as a major enemy for pirates. In this case, a force of capitalism run amok as the corporation seeks to control all of the trade in the islands. The main strength of the EITC is its inquisitive soldier force - the Black Guard. They are the primary thugs that wok under the EITC and are higher than Blue Coats, which do not appear in the game. The Guard is led by its GM leader Captain Ellison Shaw All EITC ships and soldiers for hire are colored grey and are also much stronger than their Royal Navy counterparts and will quickly move to attack any pirate or pirate vessel they encounter. They openly work beside Navy soldiers and have established outposts on many of the islands, even Tortuga, which is a "free" island to pirates. Chief Executive The EITC is under the direction of Lord Cutler Beckett. The authoritarian has been granted license to do as he pleases to develop the Caribbean for England. Though he is seldom seen, his influence can be felt; from the intimidation of the Black Guard to the pitiful prisoners of Beckett's Quarry. He continues his War on Piracy, by trying to restrict all free trade and the hunting down of any free booting sailor who dares raise the skull and crossbones. Soldiers Known as the Black Guard, these paid enforcers are a private army for Lord Cutler Beckett. They are much tougher than their Royal Navy counterparts. Thugs and Grunts attack with Cutlasses, while the other use daggers. EITC men can be found in nearly all Navy forts and outposts and aboard EITC vessels. Thug 8-12 Dagger 550-950 Grunt 14-18 Cutlass 1,150-1,550 Hired-Gun 19-23 Dagger 1,650-2,050 Mercenary 22-30 Cutlass 2,450-2,750 Assassin 30-35 Dagger 2,850-3,250 Bosses Beckett has assigned some of his most dangerous men to work in high-priority locations. They are not to be taken lightly. *Carlos Cudgel (Thug) *Edward Lohand (Assassin) - Sometimes on Kingshead (Main Fortress) *Henry Flint (Hired-Gun) - Beckett's Quarry *Neban the Silent (Assassin) - Beckett's Quarry *Phineas Fowl (Mercenary) *Remington the Vicious (Assassin) - Kingshead (Main Fortress) *Samuel (Grunt) - Beckett’s Quarry *Zachariah Sharp (Grunt) - Kingshead or Port Royal in Fort Charles *Claude D' Arcis (Thug) - Tortuga in Thieves' Den Ships Vessels belonging to the EITC actually pack more firepower and have heavier armor than Royal Navy versions. Even their medium-sized vessels carry Firebrand rounds and their warships pack Explosive ammunition. Light Vessels These light ships tend to stay close to the EITC's interests at Port Royal and Tortuga. Name Class Level Hull Points Sea Viper Sloop 6-8 1,700-2,100 Sentinel Galleon 10-11 4,400-4,800 Corvette Frigate 14 5,400 Note - The Sentinel is the only LIGHT vessel to carry Firebrand. Standard Vessels Unlike Royal Navy ships, these vessels pack Firebrand ammo and aren't afraid to use it in protection of their cargo. They can be encountered most often West of Port Royal and around Padres Del Fuego. Name Class Level Hull Points Bloodhound Sloop 16 4,500 Ironwall Galleon 21 Marauder Frigate 24-25 9,300-9,700 Warships These powerfuls ships give even a veteran crew goosebumps. They shoot Firebrand ammunition and can be found in and around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, and Isla Tormenta. The Barracuda can also be a flagship. Name Class Level Hull Points Barracuda Sloop 28 8,200 Ogre Galleon 30 11,900 Warlord Frigate 33 14,000 Heavy Warships Undoubtedly, the most intimidating floating arsenals on the seas. These ships stand as symbols of the EITC's might on the waters. They shoot Firebrand and Explosive round ammunition and can be found in and around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, Cuba and Isla Tormenta. Name Class Level Hull Points Corsair Sloop 37 ? Behemoth Galleon 42 ? Juggernaut Frigate 45 ? Tyrant Frigate 68-75 ? ? ? Ships of the Line Recently, the East India Company has begun to use massive Ship of the Line class vessels to head their Expedition Fleets. They out-class anything currently at sea. To make matters worse, they are escorted by Tyrant and Juggernaut class ships. Name Level Hull Points Conqueror 80-85 ? Intrepid 80-85 ? Leviathan 80-85 ? Strongholds With their heavy political influence, the EITC often have members of the Black Guard stationed at Navy forts as well as their own hideouts. *Fort Charles on Port Royal *Kingshead *Royal Caverns prison camp on Port Royal *Beckett's Quarry prison camp on Padres Del Fuego *Outpost - Thieves' Den on Tortuga *Secret Outpost - Tortuga town Rumors With the destruction and quick rebuild of Port Royal and Tortuga, and the eruption of the volcano on Padres Del Fuego, whispers circulated that the EITC was stockpiling gunpowder for some form of assault on pirates operating in the area. Also, numerous pirates have encountered Black Guard members offering rewards to any who aide them in their pursuit of the Marceline Guild following a massive ship battle against their blockade around Padres Del Fuego that resulted in a large number of their vessels being sunk. To add to the paranoia, buccaneers now fear that the EITC walk among them in disguise. After a massive naval confrontation with pirates off Padres Del Fuego, agents of the Black Guard are in pursuit of those who led the assault. And now, it has been filtered around that Beckett may have brokered a deal with the cursed Jolly Roger himself to aid his war on piracy - in trade for Roger's desire to get revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow - their shared adversary. Click here for more information about what has been happening to islands in the Caribbean, and what the EITC has to do with it..... Expedition Fleets As part of Beckett's continued War on Piracy and his dealings with Jolly Roger, information about secret weapons caches has come to his attention. To find these stashes, he has dispatched special fleets of warships to retrieve them. These Expedition Fleets are led by massive Ships of the Line and pose serious threat to all pirates. External links *East India Trading Company on POTC wiki Category:Enemy